Thank You
by XxCupcakeAssassinxX
Summary: Why is he here? He couldn't have come all this way for me... Could he? One shot. May possibly turn into a fanfic if I get enough reviews.


**I had a dream last night, and Shizuo was in it! :D I thought it was pretty cool, so I took what I remembered and placed it in story form to share with everyone who's willing to read it xD I may write a fanfic about it whenever I'm done with my Batman story (to those of you who have been reading** **_Nightingale_**,** I thank you, and I will do my very very VERY best to update this weekend. We're preparing for finals and my sister's birthday is also this weekend, so, yeah xP) so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, you should know that this was one of those "I-know-what-I-was-going-to-do-in-my-dream-was-important-but-now-that-I'm-awake-I-have-no-idea-what-it-was" dreams, and I have absolutely no idea what I was going to do in this dream xD If I write about it I might make something up... I would also like to take this time to note that I'm not a very big fan of writing in first person. It just sounds sloppy to me when I write it, but seemed suitable for this particular story. Oh well, enjoy!**

I thrust open the door and stride inside, my heart pounding in my chest. I knew I had to do this, but that didn't make it any easier. I felt like I was in a dream, my feet moving on their own to their destination. I glanced around the building, taking in the eggshell white walls and various doors leading to office rooms, storage closets, and more; and there were medians in the middle of the hall with exotic looking plants growing out of them. It was almost closing time, so there weren't many people left. Just a cluster here and there, all of them were people I didn't know, but I still kept a sharp eye. I hadn't told anyone what I was going to do, so there was no way he could be here. Or so I thought.

When I finally saw him, the one person I had hoped I wouldn't see, my breath hitched in my throat. My heart beat faster at the sight of the familiar mass of blonde hair bobbing towards me amongst a small cluster of people. Why was he here? Did he know what I was going to do? I prayed he wouldn't see me, but I forgot, Lady Luck absolutely hated me. His golden brown eyes landed on my face, which flushed with embarassment and frustration. My frustration increased at his nonchalant posture and relaxed expression. His hands were in his pockets and he kept his eyes trained on me, causing my face to darken a shade more. How could he be so calm? There was a gap in the median allowing workers to pass through to the other side, and he waited until I was close enough to him before he walked across and fell in step beside me.

"Don't say a word." I hissed at him under my breath. Which was a pretty stupid move, since I already knew he wouldn't say anything to begin with. Shizuo did nothing more than glance down at me as we walked down the long corridor. We walked in silence for a while, butterflies flying in my stomach with nervousness and the various thoughts of _how_ exactly this was all going to go down playing through my head. I was silently glad for Shizuo's presence; it was comforting to know he'd be there to back me up. As we got nearer and nearer to our destination, my legs got weaker and weaker. Finally, head spinning, I stopped.

Shizuo kept walking in front of me and stopped only a few seconds after he realized I wasn't beside him anymore. He turned his head over his shoulder, curious brown eyes peering over his blue tinted glasses to look into my fearful gray. I took this opportunity to look at him. Not his appearance, but... _Him._ This man had been one of the only friends I had in Ikebukuro. He'd helped me through so much, and not asked for a thing in return. He was easily angered, but also very kind. He was incredibly strong, but also very gentle.

My lower lip trembled, and my vision became blurry with tears. I could just make out his surprised expression, before I ran forward and hugged him with all my might. He staggered forward after impact, but caught himself before we both fell over. I buried my face in his back, inhaling the familiar scent of nicotine and the spice of his cologne, and wished I didn't have to let go. All of my worries and fears of what I had to do seemed to vanish with that one hug, and I was afraid if I let go they'd all come rushing back. I stood there for a moment, listening to his heart beat, and feeling his chest rise and fall under my fingertips.

"Thank you." I whispered, and felt his pulse speed up under my fingers. I smiled, before releasing him. I pushed back the hair from my eyes, offered him a shy smile, and started walking again.

**Well, there you go :) When I dream anime, I have vague, interesting dreams that usually inspire stories. Like this! :D Anywho, if you like, please review. And let me know if any would be interested in reading more. If I have enough people say so, I just might write a DRRR! fanfic. When I finish Batman of course ;) Also, tell me what you think of my first person writing. Like I said, I'm not a big fan of writing in that point of view...**


End file.
